


Extendzite

by FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Training, Awkward Boners, Ball Expansion, Ball Growth, Big Dick kink, Body Modification, Cock Expansion, Cock Rings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hypersensivitity, I mean it kinda is, Large Cock, M/M, Male Enhancement pills, Masturbation, Mild Cum Inflation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Pre-Relationship, Service Top General Hux, Size Kink, Size Queen Kylo, Submissive General Hux, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux
Summary: Hux is tired of his body. No matter how much time or effort he puts into it, he never seems to gain any muscle mass. He's tried thousands of supplements over the years, and decides to try just one more, but the results are not what he expected. Maybe he should have read the label more carefully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since no one else in this fandom was gonna do it, I decided to write some cock growth and see how y'all react. Enjoy!

Hux honestly couldn't believe he was doing this again.

If he was in his full uniform, he would have never been caught dead in this little rundown shop. As it was, he was wearing commoner garbs with a hat and hood to cover up his easily recognizable hair. From his reports, while First Order wasn't necessarily unfavorable on this planet, it still wasn't wise to be obviously a part of them.

What had led him to this shop in particular was unknown, the signs outside didn't really imply specifically was in the store. They simply indicated they sold a variety of supplements for a variety of aliens, including humans. Hux stopped in for mere curiosity, he had a few out of armour stormtroopers with him whom were stationed outside of the store to keep watch. He was not only safe but alone, no one past the shop keeper would know exactly what he was shopping for today.

Which is what lead him to the body building section. 

Hux had always had a thin build to him, no amount of exercise and diet had ever changed that. His father had reminded him of his shortcomings on an almost daily basis, until he was taken to the academy and was reminded of his scrawny body by everyone else there. While he wasn't necessarily ashamed of his body, he had always desired more from it. 

That desire was just made more prominent ever since the powerful force user, Kylo Ren, had joined the command upon his ship. Ren was a massive man, while his species was unknown to Hux, he was clearly not only fit but extremely strong and able to intimidate with his build alone. He didn't necessarily even need to hide his face as he does, dress in all black to act like a shadow on the Finalizer, the sheer bulk of him commanded attention and respect from the crew. 

This was the complete opposite of Hux. Hux who had to climb his way up from the bottom, who had to demand respect and prove himself worthy. Based solely on appearance, no one would assume Hux had ever seen a minute of actual combat.

Hux wanted to change that. He didn't necessarily want his men to fear him, but he wanted their complete devotion and respect, their willingness to take his command. If he simply built himself up a little more, made it obvious that he could take anyone on in a fight and come out victorious, even against someone like Kylo Ren, then he would feel more comfortable in his role. Feel as if there was no chance of someone undermining his tactics just because they didn't respect him. 

Which is why Hux was reading the directions of some protein supplements. He had taken things like this before, followed their specific directions of taking one supplement before exercise and a different one after to help encourage muscle growth. But their results were always lacking, he needed something else. Something new and different.

And he needed to make a decision fast, as his appointment time was approaching soon. The meeting he had with a contact on this backwater planet was what brought him here, so he surely couldn't be late.

Taking another quick glance at the shelf labels, he scanned them for something he hadn't tried before. Something new.

His eyes immediately locked onto a label he had never seen before. This one was a minimalist design in terms of its graphics, simply a company logo and the words “Male Enhancement” was written on the front.

Hux raised an eyebrow at that, he had never seen a supplement described as that. He grabbed the bottle and turned it over, scanning the back for the warning label. The back indicated that this supplement was, in fact, for humans. Checking the side effects quickly, he saw that death wasn't one of the potential side effects, which surely meant this pill was safe. 

Normally Hux would read the label for its full warnings, search the holonet at home to make sure it's results would be what he needed. But he didn't have time to head to his quarters on the shuttle he had taken to this planet to confirm with the holonet this would work. He had to meet their contact.

Hux figured since he had tried all the other options this store had to offer, this was his last choice. Without a second glance at the bottle, he took it to the cashier. The alien running the register was a local species, one Hux couldn't recall the name for. Nor did he honestly care too much, this was just some Outer Rim planet that is useless to him and the goals of the First Order. Regardless, the alien rang up his purchase and accepted his credit chip without question.

Once he had possession of the bottle again, Hux quickly slipped the bottle into a pocket on his bag and joined the troopers stationed outside of the building and was on his way to the contact.

\---

The trip didn’t come to a close for another three cycles following meeting with the contact. By the time Hux had finally arrived back on the Finalizer, he was completely exhausted. Once his shift was over, he promptly returned to his quarters and shed his uniform before laying down on his bed. The mission had went well, there was no casualties and they got the resources they needed. But it was still draining in a way he wasn’t used to.

It was after a few minutes of silence that he recalled his new supplement he had bought. That alone was enough to lift his spirits, as buying a new supplement always did for him. After quickly retrieving it from his travel bag, he returned to his bed to finally examine the full list of side effects and warnings. 

The side effects seemed to vary differently than those of the usual protein supplements he would buy. This one warned of nausea, dizziness, and headaches, though those were normal things he seemed to experience regularly for his position. But it also warned of high blood pressure, palpitations, and nervousness. Heart conditions run in his family so that wasn’t particularly unusual at least, but he made a mental note to be mindful of that while taking it. Also, last on the list of side effects, was increased sensitivity, sex libido, and nocturnal emissions. Now that was strange, but not horribly unwarranted he felt. It was something he could certainly live with for the benefits of what this pill could bring him. The warning label that followed merely reminded that the pill was formulated for humans and that specific alien species listed could not consume herbs used in the supplement. Which seemed fair, he had seen similar labels warning humans on other protein supplements before. 

Everything else seemed to check out on the pill. Directions set a routine of taking it once a day, warning against overdosing as these supplements always warned against. Even when he ignored those instructions on other supplements, he never saw better results regardless. But for now, Hux decided to follow the one a day regime, and increase it if he didn’t see results. Under the directions label, it mentioned results may not be prominent for up to a month following the start of the dosing. Hux decided he’d give the pill that month and if he didn’t see results, he’d double up and hope for the best.

And with that thought, he opened the bottle and downed a pill and promptly fell asleep.

\---

Hux stared at his reflection in the full length mirror in his bedroom. He stood bare, down to just his briefs as he examined his body. It had been three weeks or so since he started to take his new supplement as a part of his daily regime. And Hux was sad to see no changes in his overall figure.

Yes, it hadn't been a month yet and the bottle said to give it a month. But he was hoping for quicker results, as he had even started visiting the training rooms more often in preparation of any changes. The only thing he had noticed was that the side effects regarding his libido were coming true, but it simply was causing him to have more frequent morning wanks in the shower before starting his day.

Other than that, nothing had changed.

Disappointed, Hux grabbed the bottle and read the instructions again. It said to take just one pill a day. But, since he wasn't seeing any results with just one, maybe he could get away with two a day? He was sure that would boost it, help stimulate some muscle growth quicker.

Hux decided to change his schedule for the pill, adding to take one at night as well as one in the morning. Also he decided to start going to the training rooms daily. Since he assumed that these pills needed him to exercise more to work, even if they didn't indicate so.

And with that, Hux put on his uniform go start the day.

\---

It was two weeks after that Hux realized something was wrong.

Of course he noticed the other things the bottle had warned about. More and more frequently he would wake up with the regiments of a wet dream soaking his boxers. His morning wanks became daily, and sometimes he'd have to masturbate to take the edge off right before bed as well. And then there was the sensitivity, not just his groin but overall his skin felt amazing when he'd briefly brush against a coworker on the bridge. He had also noticed the other side effects listed, namely headaches. But those normally occurred after Ren did something aggravating so Hux wasn’t sure if he counted that.

It was one morning where he woke up with morning wood and boxers filled with cum that he started to notice an issue. He groaned as he came to, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “This is ridiculous,” he complained to himself as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the refresher. Immediately he removed his soiled boxers and tossed them in the shoot before turning on the water to get it warm. Waiting, he looked over and glanced at his upper body that was exposed in the mirror. His physique still hadn’t changed. 

“Worthless pills,” he mumbled as he stepped in and immediately groaned with delight at the feeling of warm water on his skin. His skin was so sensitive, the sensation of the water was absolutely delightful. Wasting no time, Hux reached for his soap before reaching down to grip his cock and start stroking.

And then stopped when he realized something was _different._

Hux’s eyes immediately darted down to confirm what he had felt: his fingers no longer could fully circle his cock. There was only a centimeter of gap between his thumb and finger, granted. But this was not normal. He had always been able to touch fingers when he stroked himself.

Now that he was looking, Hux realized that he also _looked_ bigger. Longer and thicker in size, his head of his cock extending a few inches out of his palm now, when before it was only an inch or so exposed when held. For once, he felt very heavy in his palm, throbbing with sensitivity from the water and heat.

Hux stood there for almost a minute just staring down at himself. He was in such complete disbelief, he thought that he very well could still be dreaming. Once the situation starting setting in though, he realized this wasn’t a dream. This was very real, this was his cock.

How long had this been going on? Why hadn’t he noticed this before just now? Did it happen overnight?

That last one seemed unrealistic. He recalled dreamily thinking he felt swollen on a few occasions during frantic masturbation sessions that his new supplement had been putting him through, but he just assumed he was just that. Swollen. It’s not like he was constantly examining his cock, he wasn’t a teenage boy after all. It must have been happening slowly for the last few days, weeks even. 

But what had caused it? Hux’s immediate thought was the new supplement. But the problem with that was that this...growth wasn’t a listed side effect. Also, he was convinced that the pills weren’t even working, past making his libido think he was going through puberty again. 

Well, that was a thought. Maybe it _had_ made his whole body think he was going through puberty again. 

Hux made a face at the thought, that sounded like a very uncomfortable trip to medbay. His body shivered with disgust at the thought of Hux explaining to the medical technician that he had started a new muscle building supplement only for it to make his body go through a second growth spurt. 

Maybe he should check online to see what other people taking this pill had experienced, which honestly should have been something he did when he first bought the damn things. Frustrated with himself, he tried to ignore his hard on and continue cleaning himself. That plan lasted a grand total of two minutes before he succumbed to touching himself again. 

Now that Hux was aware of the change, he was very aware of the change. The sensation of his hand gliding down his length felt so new, it took slightly longer than normal but felt amazing. Twisting his hand as he reached the head made his body shiver in delight, which he continued doing on every upward stroke. On one stroke, he swirled his thumb around the head, moaning at how amazing it felt. 

On the next downward stroke, Hux noticed something else. How hadn’t he noticed that his balls had gotten larger too? Hux reached his other hand under to get a real feel of them. They both fit inside his palm, but took up far more space than before. Heavy and swollen like the rest of his cock, Hux groaned and bit his lip to muffle a moan. He was so bloody sensitive, this was absolutely insane. 

Unable to help himself, Hux continued to fondle his balls as he stroked his cock faster. It took surprisingly little to cum, though that was something he had grown used to as of recently. Regardless, he let the shower do its work and finished cleaning himself before stepping out.

After quickly drying himself off, Hux stepped out into his bedroom still naked and walked to his full length mirror. Seeing his reflection, Hux felt unbelievably foolish for not noticing the obvious. Even soft, his cock looked significantly larger resting on his still heavy balls. It made him feel even more foolish when he considered that he had been checking this mirror every day searching for some sort of change in his appearance. Granted, he had been wearing boxers each time but that was not an excuse when he was also masturbating daily, often times twice a day.

Hux was due on the bridge soon, so he wasted no time putting clothes on. He was hyper aware of every adjustment he had to make to get himself comfortable in his boxer shorts when he slipped his jodhpurs on. It felt okay, but definitely different and slightly foreign how much of a bulge his cock made at the front of his pants. It wasn’t obscene or anything, but it was noticeable now that he was looking at it.

Hopefully no one else on this crew was looking there.

Once he was dressed and hair gelled, Hux still had time to check his datapad for some reviews on the supplement. After grabbing the bottle, Hux returned to his bed and accessed the holonet. Typing in the brand with the ‘Male Enhancement’ name, the holonet only took a few seconds to load some links and several images.

Hux realized almost immediately that he had made a massive mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's problems continue to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [Kylocatastrophe](http://kylocatastrophe.tumblr.com) for his fantastic suggestions and beta! 
> 
> This is also where stuff gets weird(er).

Hux was a fool. 

A complete and utter fool. In hindsight, it was completely obvious what the pills were. He had been shopping in the men’s health and fitness section of that store, the two sections closely merchandised together. The term ‘Male Enhancement’ should have also tipped him off. Or maybe the side effects should have rung a bell. 

Regardless, it was clear what the pills were meant for now as Hux stared at the webpage for the brand. The page had the ‘Extendzite’ brand logo at the top, and a message in the upper right hand corner guaranteeing that their products ‘Really do Work.’ The main page featured the very bottle of pills he had bought with links to some before and after pictures. After initially clicking that link, he was immediately met with pictures of dicks and frowned. The pictures presented before him were what showed that he had made the worst mistake he’s most likely ever made. 

The before pictures showed anywhere between smaller cocks to average size and the after pictures showed cocks of well above average to frankly disgustingly large cocks. Hux took a deep breath, before going to the drop down menu on the top of the page and selecting the product option for the bottle he had bought. As if to add insult to injury, Hux noticed that the particular bottle he had chosen was the “extra strength” formula. He rolled his eyes before scrolling down to the frequently asked questions portion of the product info. 

Hux wasn’t even sure what question he was looking for here. Maybe he was looking for a way to reverse the effect? Some sort of antidote? He hoped for as much, but the frequently asked questions were not helpful at all. One of the first questions was specifically asking if the results were permanent, which the company replied that results were in permanent and nonreversible. Terrible news for Hux, but he continued to read to find out more information. Another person had asked how long it takes for results, which the company answered that results take a minimum of three weeks to finally be noticeable. The answer then continued on to state that users should stop taking the supplement once they were a couple of inches under their intended length, as the supplement would continue to work up to three weeks _after_ use is discontinued. 

That made Hux’s frown deepen. After discovering what he had done, he had planned to already stop taking the pills and just hope the side effects would go away on their own. But now, presented with this, he was apparently going to keep growing larger? And for three weeks at the very least. This was becoming a nightmare.

Another question on the page asked about maximum size the pills could make a person. This question caught Hux’s eye, as he rather be prepared for the worst. The answer was somewhat vague: they stated that results were often based on a person’s genetics and heritage. However, they continued, the average results wouldn’t put a person past 7-8 inches in length. That wasn’t necessarily a terrible size, Hux assumed. While it was far above average, it was still in just the larger categories. 

Hux sighed as he read another question regarding the side effects and how long they would last. The response was again somewhat vague, the company replied that side effects could last anywhere from a few weeks after discontinued use to a few months depending on the person. Hux frowned further at that, before checking the time. He was due on the bridge so he would have to come back to this when he could. Hux put the datapad to sleep before getting up and preparing himself for the day.

\---

Three days after he initially checked himself, he noticed he had, in fact, gotten even larger in his morning shower. Seeing the obvious size increase, Hux had put in a request for a cloth tape measure. Thankfully no one had requested further details on why he needed it, not that he would have told them why. But once it arrived to his quarters, he immediately measured himself.

Now Hux in his teenage years had been like most boys. As ashamed of it as he was, he did measure himself as he had gotten older. He simply wanted to see how he compared to the other boys, who wove tales of just how large their own cocks were. Hux knew that the numbers they had thrown out there were ridiculous and inaccurate, but Hux still wanted to simply know. 

When his body had stabilized and he was no longer growing, his average erection was about five and a half inches in length. It was average, which was good enough for him. All his previous partners liked it, he’d never had someone say it wasn’t large enough for them. It wasn’t something he necessarily took pride in, but it was fine. The only part he wanted to change about himself was his build, nothing else.

Unfortunately for him, his body was changing. And not in ways he particularly wanted.

Hux’s jaw dropped when he measured himself for the first time in years. Eight inches, eight fucking inches of cock. Really hot, insatiably throbbing cock. Hux groaned to himself, covering his eyes with a hand as he dropped the tape measure. He had grown two and a half inches, which was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. And he was thick too, his own hand was small compared to his erection as he stroked himself now. There was very little overlap where his fingers met his thumb, especially as he neared the base.

Could this all really be happening? Had General Hux, of the First Order, really accidently bought pills to make his cock bigger and not realized it? 

It had to be real, since it was his reality now. 

Though, the website had said that eight inches was the common maximum length, he thought. So maybe things would stop now that he’d stopped taking the pills, and he would just have to get used to the new...size. Hux wasn’t sure, but he did hope for the best and stroked himself to completion.

\---

After the first time he measured himself, Hux had begun to obsessively check his size, wanting to see some end to this madness. But he was simply greeted with more changes. His balls were still huge, and they always felt heavy. It was maddening, only made worse that his cock didn’t stay at eight inches. He was now half an inch longer than his last check, and seemed to be pushing for even larger. His cock’s appearance was slowly changing, mostly that his foreskin wasn’t keeping up with his increasing size. It wasn’t too different, but there was just less of it covering the head of his cock. Also, Hux noticed that his cock had more of an upwards curve to it now than it did before. It was strange, it almost felt like it wasn’t his own dick at this point; though he definitely felt it when he touched himself.

And then there was the issue of his clothes. Initially, the change wasn’t too obvious just looking at his uniform. Once he had reached eight inches erect, he was about five and a half inches soft (which was, ridiculously, his old erect size). When wearing pants, Hux did have a more prominent bulge in his front that looked obscene to him when looking in a mirror. But thankfully, he found, the top of his uniform would cover his groin just enough no one could actually see it. It was all good- or rather, passable.

Until it wasn’t. It was a couple of days after the six week mark of starting the pills, and one week since he stopped taking them. It was near the end of his shift, Ren had particularly riled him up. His snarky remarks brought a side out of Hux he didn’t like, where he got furious over nothing. But Ren, on his way out, had shoulder checked him hard enough to startle him.

Due to his new sensitivity, it also made his cock very interested.

Hux had to bite his lip to stifle the noise that came out of his throat in response. Ren hadn’t apparently noticed anything, he continued to stomp away unaffected. While Hux was left there, feeling blood filling his cock as it twitched in his jodhpurs. 

“Mitaka,” Hux tried to keep his voice as leveled as possible, “Take the bridge for the end of my shift, I have something I need to attend to.”

Hux didn’t even wait for Mitaka to reply, simply turning and all but running off the bridge. It was ridiculous, completely so. He shouldn’t be getting aroused as easily as he used to when he was a teen, not by something as simple as Ren shoulder checking him. Yes, he had gotten to feel that man’s bulk against him, and Hux did admit that there was something about Ren’s figure that he did like, but regardless. He wasn’t a teen, this shouldn’t be happening.

Hux didn’t have anything to grab and cover himself with, so his cock was simply just pushing against the front of his jodhpurs even more obscenely than before when he was soft. It was getting to the point that it tented the bottom hem of his uniform. Hux made sure to take the lift and hallways that he knew were abandoned as he tried to head towards his quarters to take care of himself. It was uncomfortable to walk like this, cock hard and pushing against the buttons of his trousers with nowhere else to go.

Hux was thankfully alone when he felt a sudden relief of pressure on his groin, and heard the plink of a button hitting the durasteel floors. Hux felt his face go immediately red once he realized what happened, the second button of his jodhpurs not holding for much longer before giving as well and flying somewhere across the hallway.

Hux’s hands at least darted to his waistband to hold his pants up, glancing around and finding a nearby supply closet. He quickly darted into there, using his override code to lock it behind him before taking in what just happened. 

Hux looked down at himself and saw his straining, boxer covered erection sticking out the front of his jodhpurs, coming out of the flaps that were normally held closed by two buttons. Had he really gotten large enough to bust buttons off his trousers? Really?

Apparently this was actually happening , he thought as he reached a hand down to palm his erection through his boxer shorts. They felt just as tight, and now that Hux was looking at them, they seemed to be pulling at the seams of the material and breaking the thread. He was outgrowing his own clothes! Was he seriously going to have to buy new underwear and pants just to accommodate himself?

Not even thinking about how furious he was at the situation could do anything to will his erection away, which still stood there proud, hard, and unflagging in his shorts. He didn’t want to rip those too, so he quickly pulled himself out of the front pocket before he continued to stroke himself off. For the moment, he cared so little about the emissions he was smearing over himself and his gloves, solely focused on his harsh and sudden satisfaction. Leather slid, rough at first, then slicker with each pass with a muted rustle. The hand that was holding up his pants abandoned them and let them fall to his knees, and instead he reached for a rag he found on a shelf nearby. He didn’t particularly want to walk back to his quarters with a fist full of cum, so he brought the rag to his tips just as he stroked himself off to orgasm. Climaxing came so easily to him now, it was both a relief but also annoying. A relief because he had erections so often it made it easy to get rid of them, annoying because he was getting hard over nothing all the time.

Once he had gotten himself in order, he balled the rag up and shoved it in his pocket to dispose of later. His pants still had no buttons now though, but he wasn’t far from his quarters at this point. He made sure there was still no one in the hallway with him, he quickly left the supply closet with a hand on his pants to hold them up.

Thankfully he didn’t see anyone on his walk to his quarters and immediately made the request for some new pants and underwear on his datapad.

\---

Thankfully for Hux, his clothes were delivered the next morning to his quarters. He had gotten two sizes larger, even though he knew they’d look ridiculous on his small figure, he didn’t have to requisition any more clothes to avoid suspicion. In addition, to hold things in place better, Hux decided to order briefs instead of boxers. The night wasn’t much better on him, as later in the day when he had stripped down to just his boxer shorts and a tanktop, he managed to get hard again and finally ripped the seams of his shorts. He ended up having to sleep without underwear on, which resulted in him having a wet dream and ruining his sheets. 

Hux didn’t even have the energy to be upset at this point.

After his morning shower, Hux had made sure he would have plenty of time to try on his new clothes. He did always like the crispness of new clothes, his jodhpurs while oversized did look fantastic on him. Though, much to Hux’s disappointment, he still had a noticeable bulge. 

Hux frowned seeing it, but it would have to do right now. He quickly pulled his jacket on, which it again did cover everything. But Hux couldn’t risk another erection on the bridge. Not in front of his crew, or worse of all Ren. Hux turned to his datapad, determined to find a solution to his problems.

After a few web searches took him to a question website where users could anonymously submit questions and other users answer them just as anonymously. The questions being asked were relevant to him, but embarrassingly enough they were obviously being asked by teenagers. Hux sighed because he didn’t want to be further reminded of his situation and how unusual it was but he still needed the help.

Some of these were suggestions he recalled from his own teens. His old solution was to flex his legs to try redirecting his blood, it was his best boner killer in the past. Though recently, it hadn’t been working at all. Thanks to this website, he was able to learn tucking. Which now that he considered it, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been doing this since the beginning. To make the bulge less prominent, he just had to pull his soft cock flush with his belly and hold it in place with the top of his shorts. That way if he did get hard, the elastic waistband should hold him in place until he can either will it away or take care of it. 

Hux saw another suggestion on the site, specifically for a teen who was claiming to be very well endowed (he doubted that for a teen). One person suggested wearing compression shorts under the person’s clothes. Which, when Hux looked up what compression shorts did, Hux was impressed on how well they hid everything. 

He was due on the bridge, so Hux decided to sleep his datapad before getting ready. But he knew for sure he would be buying a few pairs over the net as soon as he got back to his quarters later in the day.

\---

A few days later, things just got worse (if that was possible).

Most frustratingly was the fact that Hux was actually finding himself attracted to Ren.

He wasn’t sure when it started, or if it was something he had noticed before any of this even started. But picking fights with Ren, the subtle threats that Ren would lace his words with, when Ren would try using his size to intimidate Hux, were all turning him on. Embarrassingly enough, Hux had to also leave the bridge on several occasions to take care of himself. 

The tucking had helped a lot. It wasn’t as obvious why he was leaving the bridge, but he still didn’t like it. He could already imagine what people were thinking when they see General Hux fleeing the bridge after having an argument with Kylo Ren. That might be the most frustrating part of all of this, the fact that people were definitely getting the wrong idea by him leaving like that. He didn’t want people thinking he was weak, or worse, actually _feared_ Kylo Ren. 

Hux was still waiting for his compression shorts in the mail, but he knew he was going to need them still. Especially since he still hadn’t stopped growing. He planned on contacting that website soon because now he was pushing past nine inches and that was simply too much. He needed to find a solution soon, because between his growing attraction for the ridiculous Kylo Ren and needing to masturbate all the time now, he was going insane.

Hux was currently trying to make it through the end of his shift on the bridge. It was so close, and yet so far away. Especially as he heard Ren enter the bridge, Hux knowing the stomp of his boots anywhere (those very boots had been a star in a particularly memorable wet dream Hux had recently where Kylo made Hux rut against those blasted things until he came in his briefs. Hux would never admit to wanting that to be a reality). Hux took a subtle deep breath, being mindful to clear his mind as much as he could. Even if Hux had noticed whenever Kylo tried to invade his mind, Hux couldn’t risk Ren picking up a stray thought of his dumb cock.

“General,” Kylo greeted from behind Hux. His voice coming out in a puff of static and muffled by the vocoder. 

“Ren,” Hux replied back, refusing to turn towards the other man. 

“I have noticed something,” Ren began, getting closer to Hux from behind. Again, the man was using his build to intimidate Hux. Ren leaned in closer to Hux’s ear before speaking in a more hushed tone. “Why have you been abandoning the bridge frequently as of recently? Is there something I need to know, or maybe Supreme Leader?”

Hux felt his breath catch, face flushing against his will. Hux did his best to not actually think about the source of the problem, especially as Kylo’s musky scent was making his cock interested. Hux subtly tried to step forward and away, turning towards Ren. “It’s not of your concern, Ren,” Hux tried to snap back. “I just need to take care of some business off the bridge, I’m hoping to resolve the issue soon.”

Ren stood stiff in front of Hux, his head tilted towards Hux’s face. But soon it drifted downwards, as if checking Hux head to toe before turning back up to his face. “I noticed the new pants,” Ren pointed out, tone still on the quiet side. “Did something happen to your last pair?”

“Am I not allowed to update my uniform without you questioning me?” Hux spit out, stepping forward and stepping around Ren. “Why don’t you watch the bridge for a second, I’m going to step off to use the refresher. Or are you going to question that too?”

Ren said nothing so Hux walked past him and off the bridge. Hux was sort of proud of himself for slipping off so casually, especially as he had completely hardened in his pants smelling Ren and being so close to him. 

Hux quickened his pace as he did just want to take care of himself in a private restroom and hopefully clean up enough to return to the bridge. But his pace stuttered when he suddenly got hit with a wave of vertigo. The room spinned in his vision and he had to grab hold of the wall to steady himself. 

Hux took a deep breath as his hand went to holding his head, trying to collect himself. Now he just felt dizzy, closing his eyes he groaned. 

“Sir?” asked a voice behind him. Based on the tone and distortion, it must have been a trooper on patrol. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hux replied quickly, doing his best to get back to his feet. He still felt dizzy and a confused, but he didn’t want to further draw attention especially as he still sported a hardon in his pants. “You’re dismissed, thank you.” Hux said as he waved a hand behind him to try shooing away the trooper.

“Copy sir,” the trooper replied, but Hux didn’t hear him step away yet. He assumed that the trooper was waiting for him to make sure Hux walked away successfully. So Hux had to take a moment to catch his breath, wait for the room to stop spinning, but managed to walk away casually as possible following. 

Once Hux had managed to find a refresher and locked it, he took a moment to catch his breath and rub one out. Once the erection was gone, he felt fine. He wasn’t sure what that was all about, but all Hux could do was hope it wouldn’t happen again any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this makes any sense but I legit don't care lmao I hope I'm at least doing my kink some justice in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes a trip to medbay, and a certain Force user gets curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me unbelievably happy that people actually like this fic. I definitely was not expecting the positive feedback I've gotten, thank you all for reading!

Captain Phasma stood on the bridge. She had made an appointment with General Hux that morning to discuss a new training tactic he had planned for her troops. She was to meet him at the beginning of their shift and go over plans. 

Only issue with that plan is that General Hux wasn't on the bridge. He was late.

Phasma looked around the room and could see the worry clearly on the crew's faces. In Phasma’s time of working with Hux, she had never heard of him being late. Occasionally he would be caught by his duties on his way to the bridge, but he always conned and let the crew know his wear abouts. He would never be late more than five minutes tops. 

Hux was currently twenty minutes late.

“Lieutenant,” Phasma started, approaching the mousy man on the bridge. “Any word from the General?”

“Not yet,” Mitaka replied, checking his com. “Still silence.”

Phasma nodded her head, turning back towards the entrance. “And Kylo Ren?” she asked.

“I received communication that commander Kylo Ren had left on a mission this morning. He will not be back on the Finalizer for the next three days.” Mitaka replied quickly.

“I will go find the General,” Phasma declared. “Please watch over the bridge until he returns.” Mitaka nodded and gave a salute in response. Phasma had always been thankful of Mitaka, as nervous as he appeared he did respect the Order and Phasma herself.

Phasma turned to leave the bridge. She could send troops to find Hux, however considering Hux was late without communication, she feared the worse. She was of the few with the access key to Hux’s private rooms, she at least on a good enough personal level with Hux to know those. So worse case scenario, if Hux doesn't answer his door, she can still access.

Which was exactly what Phasma was met with when she tried to access Hux's quarters. She knocked for at least two minutes, along with calling his name, with no answer. At this point, it was a clear emergency. So Phasma used her access code and quickly entered his quarters.

Phasma had entered Hux's quarters on a number of occasions, they have shared some off hours casually drinking and talking together in here. The living room portions of his quarters didn't look that unusual, things seemed normal. “Hux?” Phasma tried calling again, maybe to alert Hux to her presence. 

Phasma was immediately lead to the bedroom by a groan. She all but ran to the bedroom and gasped at what she saw.

Hux was laying on his back on his bed, hand holding his head, eyes closed and groaning. He was shirtless, jodhpurs unbuttoned and pushed down to his thighs along with his underwear. Phasma’s eyes almost immediately went to Hux's soft giant cock laying on his belly, and the dried cum coating his belly and chest.

It was really hard to look away once she had noticed just how _big_ Hux was.

“Hux,” Phasma called again, doing her best not to stare. Thankful of her helmet right then.

Hux groaned again, trying to lean forward and failed. Laying flat on his back, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He looked dazed, before suddenly startling. His hands flew to his groin to try covering himself (keyword was try), before he started talking, “Phasma?”

Phasma had seen sides of Hux no one else had seen: she has been him drunk off his ass, truly angry and frustrated at his crew, and even once she saw him smile about something. But she had never seen his face turn as red as it was, a look of true mortification taking over. It was even more startling than what she had walked in on.

“Are you okay?” she asked, trying to keep her voice calm as she quickly approached the bed and grabbed his discarded undershirt and handing it to him.

Hux grabbed it immediately and covered himself with it. “I...I don't know,” he admitted as he tried to sit up again. He succeeded this time, but had to lean back on his arms. “Why are you in here?”

Phasma removed her helmet then. Hux never liked talking to people wearing helmets, which is probably a big part of the tension the General had with Kylo Ren. Regardless, she removed the helmet and answered him. “You were late to your shift,” she answered. “By thirty minutes now.”

Hux's eyes went wide at her answer, his hands moving to cover his face. He pulled his legs up to try covering his front too.

Phasma gave him a few moments of silence, but she needed to confirm he was okay. “Sir,” she started, stepping over to hold his shoulder, “What happened?”

Hux was quiet for awhile, Phasma almost wondered if he even heard her. But eventually he spoke, “You can't tell anyone,” he said quickly without removing his head from his hands. “I'm serious, no one can know.”

“I won't tell anyone,” Phasma told him. She wasn't sure what she was about to hear though and was a bit worried.

“Okay,” Hux replied, but seemed hesitant to continue. “Well, you know how I've tried taking supplements in the past to...get a little extra build?” 

Phasma nodded in response, still looking at him questionably. “Yes, well,” he started again. “About seven weeks ago I started a new one I had found. And after taking it a few weeks, I realized I had bought the wrong...supplement.”

Phasma waited for him to continue, but he wasn't saying anything. Hux just sat there with his head in his hands still. So Phasma asked, “What did you take?”

“Male...enhancement pills,” he quietly admitted.

The room was dead silent for only a moment, only long enough for Phasma to process the words he said.

And then the room was filled with Phasma’s laughter.

“It's not funny!” he hissed at Phasma, who was bent over laughing. She looked like she was trying to stop, but when she looked at his red angry face, she started laughing again. “Stop laughing right now, Captain,” he shouted at her.

She managed to collect herself to mostly stop, but was still laughing under her breath. “How the hell did you manage to take male enhancement pills by accident?” she asked, covering a laugh with her hand.

“It's a long story,” he answered, hiding his face again.

Once Phasma calmed down more, she continued her questions. “Okay so. That explains what I saw,” she laughed, making Hux look up to glare. “But you looked like you had been knocked out when I got in here, what happened?”

Hux took a deep breath before dropping his hands and answering, “For the last few days, I've been getting dizzy when...I get hard,” he admitted. “I think I passed out when I…”

He left it unsaid, but Phasma knew. Her laughing stopped immediately, suddenly shifting to concern. “That doesn't sound good,” she said, “Exactly how long has that been happening?”

“First time I've passed out,” he answered. “But the dizziness has been happening for the last four days. I didn't think it was a big deal…”

“Clearly it is,” she replied annoyed, “Have you been to medbay?” Hux shook his head defeated, which made Phasma groan. “I'm taking you to medbay-”

“You are doing no such thing,” he snapped back, “I'm getting dressed and going to the bridge. Now if you would turn around,” he said with a wave of the hand, as if to dismiss her.

That wasn't the right thing to do to her. “Hux,” she practically growled. “Clearly you're unwell, I mean what if this happens again? Can we really risk you being out of commission because of this?”

Hux frowned at her, looking upset. Before he just looked defeated, and embarrassed. “I can't tell medbay what I did,” he replied quietly. “It's bad enough you know now…”

“This isn't safe,” she reminded him, trying her best to be gentle since Hux didn't seem himself. “You wouldn't have to tell them everything, just what you told me. They can help you.”

“I...I can't tell them,” Hux admitted, hiding his face again. “I can't.”

Phasma stared her general down, taking this in. This was General Hux, her friend and commander. Sitting on his bed, hiding his groin from her with his shirt. Red face and seemingly terrified at the notion of telling another human being of a somewhat hilarious mistake he made. This was so out of character for him that it felt like she was talking to another person.

Phasma sighed.

“I'll tell medbay what you told me,” she declared. “Get dressed, I'm escorting you there.”

Hux looked like he was about to put up a fight, say something about how she couldn't boss him around no doubt. But he apparently gave up, nodding in response as she left the room to let him clean up.

\---

“Hello General Hux,” the doctor greeted him with a handshake as she entered the room. Hux sat awkwardly wearing just a hospital gown, doing his best to avoid eye contact as he retracted his hand. “I am Dr. Tremar.”

Hux nodded in recognition of her name, so she continued, looking at her chart. “Captain Phasma gave me a quick explanation of what your current problem is. As a reminder, I would like to tell you that anything that is discussed here is confidential and won’t be given out to anyone else besides my labtechs. You have nothing to fear.”

Hux rolled his eyes, his shoulders hunched as he shivered in the cold room they were in. This reminded him too much of his childhood to be comfortable right now. Tremar seemed to notice his discomfort. “Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t really need to be in here,” Hux backtracked, biting his lip. “I’m fine, it’s not a big deal. I-”

“Passing out following an orgasm isn’t normal,” the doctor said bluntly, making Hux’s cheeks flame. “Now, if you’re ready, I do have to ask more questions covering your condition before I can continue.” Hux frowned hearing that, he didn’t want to tell anyone about what was going on. He wanted to leave. “Firstly, do you still have the supplement you had started taking to cause your condition?”

“I tossed it as soon as I realized my mistake,” Hux answered, looking at anything else in the room that wasn’t his doctor’s face. 

“If possible, could you recall the name and brand of the supplement?”

“I have it on my datapad, I can send you the name later today,” Hux replied, frowning.

“Okay, if you could,” she replied as she wrote something down. “Next, I do need to know the result of taking the supplement,” she turned to look at him with a straight face. “You do not have to show me anything, but I do need to know what your prior size was and what your new size is. It is related to your condition.”

Hux’s face felt was hot as it had been when Phasma originally walked in on him. He frowned, lowering his head into his hands before answering. “I was originally five and a half inches to start. When I measured myself this morning, I was ten inches hard.”

The doctor thankfully didn’t comment on his response initially, just wrote down his response onto her clipboard. After the doctor gave some silence between them, she continued her questions. “Have you changed your diet at all? Increase your fluids?”

Hux lifted his head from his hands to look at her confused. “No, I haven’t changed anything.”

Dr. Tremar looked at him questionably, but wrote his response down. “You’ve been experiencing dizziness when you get hard, correct? Anything else?”

“Vertigo,” he answered. “Dizziness, vertigo, confusion, light headedness.”

Not looking at Hux, she wrote his answer down. “How long were you taking the supplement? How long since you stopped?”

“It’s been about seven weeks ago I had begun the pill. I actually doubled my dosage after three weeks of taking it and did two a day for the last two weeks. Five weeks into dosage, I realized my mistake and stopped taking the pill immediately.”

“Okay,” she replied, writing his answer down. “General Hux, I will recommend we take some blood samples to ensure that your numbers are good. But I think I have an idea of what’s going on.” Hux perked up at that, looking at her waiting for the answer. “You had such a quick growth that the rest of your body didn’t keep up. I believe you’re experiencing lightheadedness because your body doesn’t have enough blood to go around, so to speak.”

Hux frowned, embarrassed at the answer. “What would you recommend for me?”

“I would highly recommend you start increasing your water, as well as increase your calorie intake. Both could help your body naturally produce more blood. We could do a blood transfusion, but I don't feel it's severe enough for that just yet,” she looked down at her clipboard quickly. “I also recommend a supplement blend that’s specifically designed to help build healthy blood cells, I can have some delivered to your quarters today.”

Hux nodded, the answer seemed so simple that he was frustrated at himself for his negligence. “I’d appreciate that,” he replied simply. 

The doctor nodded, standing up to approach Hux. “Sir, if we may get a blood sample, I’d like to make sure nothing else is going on that we can’t see.”

Hux frowned at that, but nodded his head. He pulled the sleeve up on his arm to give her access. There was something else Hux wanted to ask, the doctor didn't seem to be judging him at all for his mistakes. Maybe she could help him with the other issues. 

“Dr. Tremar,” Hux started as she brought her kit to his arm and swabbed his skin. “I’m having other symptoms that I didn’t mention to Phasma.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow at that, “Yes sir?”

Hux’s mouth went dry, realizing he was going to have to admit this. But he could use the help. “The supplements gave a side effect of increased libido,” he started to explain. Grunting for a second as she pushed the needle in to draw the blood. Hux tried to not focus on that. “I wanted to know if there’s anything you can prescribe me to suppress the libido, I feel it’s harming my work.”

Dr. Tremar didn’t reply for a second, sealing his sample and setting it aside. “It’s unfortunately against our policy to give out libido suppressants,” she explained. “Those who request them need to undergo a full examination because the side effects are so harsh. If you truly want them, I could start the examination now.”

Hux frowned. “That won’t be necessary,” he replied. As badly as he needed to get his horrible libido under control, it wasn’t worth having to undergo a full examination which usually involved a physical check. “If you can give me the blood supplements, I’d appreciate it.”

“Won’t be an issue, General,” she told him as she cleaned up. Following, she let him change back into uniform and advised that he take the day off work. He nodded his head but knew there was no way he was going to do that. 

Too bad for Hux, Phasma was waiting for him outside of medbay.

“Don’t you have troops to oversee?” Hux snapped at her, annoyed that she waited. 

“What did she say?” Phasma asked as she followed behind Hux as they left the medbay. 

“Not enough blood,” he answered. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal my ass,” Phasma replied back bluntly. “Are you returning to your quarters now?” she asked.

“I’m returning to the bridge to start my day,” Hux said, trying to quicken his pace to hopefully ditch Phasma. “I don’t have time for a day off.”

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, rest after what happened?” Phasma asked behind him. “What if you pass out on the bridge?”

“I don’t need you being a mother hen to me,” Hux snapped back, turning around abruptly to speak to her. “I would appreciate if we pretended what just happened didn’t happen. I feel it’d make both of our days go by a lot easier.”

Phasma stopped and stared Hux down for a few moments. Not saying anything, she looked at Hux from top to bottom, obviously moving her masked head to follow the length of his body. She ended up staring at his groin, before looking up at him. Phasma took a step forward, leaning in close to Hux before speaking. “You walk and stand bow-legged now,” she said, with an obvious smirk in her voice. “I’m not sure how I hadn’t noticed until just now.”

Hux’s face heated up immediately at her words. She took a step back and just stared at him, waiting for a response. He had nothing, he hadn’t exactly noticed that he was doing that. He did realize when he was standing with his legs too close together because it put pressure on his balls, but he hasn't realized he subconsciously changed how he stood and walked because or it.

_Had anyone else noticed?_

“If just that comment is embarrassing you, General,” Phasma started, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Maybe consider taking a day off to get things sorted out. Can't have you turning red at every small thing like you have been.”

Hux turned to glare at her, but he knew the effect was hurt by his heated face. He took a deep breath, before turning to the opposite direction of the bridge. “I will be taking a personal day,” he announced. “Please ensure everything runs smoothly for me and I will return tomorrow.”

“Yes sir,” Phasma replied. The two parting their ways.

\---

Something was amiss with General Hux.

Kylo Ren stood by the entrance to the bridge, staring down the general as he conducted his business. Having just returned from his mission yesterday, he had already been debriefed on what he had missed. Most noteworthy though was hearing that the General had been late to the bridge the morning he left for his mission. Later, Lieutenant Mitaka told him that the General admitted himself to the medbay and took a person day. The General had returned to his shift as per usual the following day, but there was no word what exactly had happened.

Prior to the incident, Ren had noticed other things. The General had been acting more and more unusual for the last few weeks. He had suddenly become harder to reach, often disappearing off the bridge sporadically without crew members knowing exactly where he went. Hux was no longer often spotted off duty, whether in training rooms or in the meal hall. 

Then there was the small things. Namely there was how much easier Hux had become to rile up. Ren barely had to say much to Hux before he was red faced and storming off. There was also buying new pants, which wouldn’t have been necessarily noteworthy if they weren’t so large on the general. Now, looking at the general at work, Ren also noticed he was standing weird. His legs were parted wider than normal, the general was always so tight and straight in his posture, seemed to take pride in it. 

Ren noticed those later things were mostly picked up by Ren because he spends a lot of time staring at the general. Not just because Ren fancied the general, but the man was fascinating. Normally hard worker with a strong sense of commitment to the Order, his recent behavior was just so unusual compared to his usual work ethic.

Most noticeable for Ren, however, was Hux’s surface thoughts.

Ren would never directly try to read the general’s mind. The man was trained enough to know when the force was trying to intrude in his mind. When Ren had originally come on board and tried to read Hux, the man called him out on it immediately and gave warning against future attempts. So Ren was left to just reading the occasional surface thought that would come off of Hux. The man had such strong control on his thoughts, though, it was rare to pick anything up.

Except now, Ren was constantly hearing them.

Most of the thoughts, also, made him very thankful to be wearing a mask.

Ren wasn’t sure exactly what had happened to Hux, but every time Ren would approach Hux on the bridge, he was fantasizing about them together. It would last no more than a second every time, but it was there. Normally Ren would more than welcome these thoughts from Hux, however, something wasn’t right and those thoughts were just another symptom of Hux’s focus and control slipping.

Something wasn’t right. But Ren was going to find out what was wrong.

Ren left the bridge without saying anything and quickly made his way to the medbay. Once there, he spoke with some of the staff to see whom had actually seen Hux the other day. Once located, it wasn’t particularly hard to mindtrick her into giving over a copy of the medical report for Hux, then tricking her into forgetting he was even in the medbay before he left.

Once back in his quarters, Ren removed his helmet and uniform before getting comfortable on his bed to read the notes he received. Ren wasn't really sure what he was expecting to read in the notes. Maybe he was expecting to see that Hux had contracted some disease on his last trip to a planet. Or maybe he was expecting that Hux just wasn’t sleeping properly and it was catching up on him. What Ren wasn’t expecting to read was that Hux had accidently taken a supplement and experienced unexpected growth.

Ren had to reread that line of the report a few times to really _understand_ what he just read. But once it sunk in, Ren couldn’t help but laugh at Hux’s misfortune. Ren was trying to cover his mouth to stifle it, even though there was no one in the room. He couldn’t break the smile that formed on his lips, but continued reading.

Ren stopped laughing when he got to Hux’s changed size. Ren’s eyes got wide reading the ten inches updated size. Blinking, Ren tried to visualize just how big ten inches was, holding his hand up and trying to imagine. Regardless of how big that actually was, though, that size was apparently what caused him to be admitted to medbay. Apparently poor Hux had passed out following an orgasm which caused him to admit himself.

Ren wanted to laugh at this, since the situation was actually pretty hilarious. But Ren also couldn’t deny how appealing Hux’s new size was. It was no wonder that Hux had to change how he walked and stood, he had too much between his legs now. Ren bit his lip but tried to stay on focus and continued to read the reports. Not much else was worth noting, the bloodwork they had done on Hux came back normal. There was a note saying that Hux said a side effect of the pills was an increased libido, but nothing was given for it.

Ren had to stop reading the reports after reading that, looking down at lounge pants and seeing a prominent bulge. This shouldn’t be turning him on as much as it was. Thinking further, Ren started to wonder where Hux was disappearing to whenever he stormed off the bridge. Maybe the fleeting thoughts of his fantasies had something to do with that.

Speaking of the fantasies, one that Ren liked in particular he had picked up was the one where Hux was forced to rut against Ren’s boot. Another he recalled was imagining Ren dropping to his knees and pushing up his helmet enough to mouth at the bulge in Hux’s pants. Which, now that he was thinking about it, Hux had quite the bulge in both those fantasies. He surprised himself that he hadn’t picked that up about Hux’s fantasies before this.

Also, now that Ren was recalling everything, Hux didn’t really know what he looked like. It would explain why Ren was always fully clothed in his fantasies, though Hux could also have a clothing kink. Regardless though Ren knew that Hux hadn’t seen his face before, as it was how Ren tended to keep things. He was curious as to what would happen if he revealed his face to the other man, how would he react? The general seemed rather infatuated with him after all. 

Maybe he could have a little fun with the general, see how long it would take him to snap. Ren smiled to himself with the thought, but reached a hand to unbutton himself and the other reaching for the lube on his bedside counter. He was going to have a lot of fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to keep this on a regular schedule but I'll be skipping next Sunday because I'm starting school and going to a convention next weekend. Thank you for your interest, and hopefully the good stuff is going to start soon~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning only one more chapter after this, but I already have a million side fic ideas. Could ya'll believe this was only supposed to be a one shot?
> 
> No beta this chapter so pls be gentle on my writing, I tried.

Things seemed to be finally settling down for Hux.

It had been a few days since the incident with medbay. The supplements had worked well on getting his blood regulated and eventually the vertigo and dizziness became rare. He had a follow up visit with the doctor, where she explained that it was possible for him to get light headed from his erections still but it should be infrequent now. Considering he was still wanking three to four times a day, he'd rather take rare incidents than all the time.

The compression shorts came in soon after. They worked amazingly well keeping everything in place and concealed, checking himself in the mirror restored his confidence. For once in the last month, he didn't feel completely disgusted by his crotch. The bulge was there, he had grown to accept that would never be going away. But it made walking and standing more tolerable, so it was ultimately worth it.

The growth continued though, Hux was almost too disgusted to keep measuring himself. Once he reached ten and a half inches, he sent a very angry message to the website of the pills. Their response was basically an explanation that came down to it being Hux's fault for not following directions. This served to anger him further, but when the website offered to send an apology gift and requested an address to send it to, Hux abandoned the notion of contacting them further.

Regardless of the still growing issue, the contact for the website ensured that the supplement should flush out of his system within the week and his size should stabilize. He hoped he wouldn't get any larger than eleven inches. But he had also hoped he wouldn't get larger than ten, and nine, and eight. He would settle for what he got in the end, he just would never have sex with anyone ever again.

It's not like anyone could ever take him like this anyway.

“General Hux,” growled a muffled voice behind him. Hux felt his body stiffen before turning around and seeing Ren towering over him in all black, as per usual. “Supreme Leader has summoned us, would you be joining us today?”

Hux had forgotten about the meeting today. “Of course,” Hux replied. Hux felt his face heat up a bit, hoping that Ren hadn't heard any of his thoughts just then. He never could trust the force user and he was thinking pretty hard about his current predicament.

Kylo didn't act any different though, so Hux assumed he was in the clear. They walked down the hall together, making their way to the holoroom for their meeting. Ever since Phasma had pointed it out, he had become extremely self conscious of how he walked. He tried to ‘act normal’ and not like a cowboy with their thighs spread out as seen in those old holos. But he also didn't want to put too much pressure on his crotch, as that usually got himself hard by accident. It was a tricky game he had to play now.

Hux realized then he was thinking too hard about his problem, still with Ren. He should know better than to push his luck, since Ren continued to seem unaffected by his thoughts. The force user must not be as sensitive to overhearing people as he so claimed.

Hux tuned back into reality as soon as they entered in the holochamber and Snoke’s image was already there waiting for them. Hux took a quick breath before mentally preparing himself for the meeting.

“General Hux, Kylo Ren,” Snoke greeted, which they both replied back. “Report, Hux?”

Hux had his reports memorized, regardless of having forgotten the meeting for that day he was easily able to give details about the current status of Starkiller base, trade posts, finances, and updates on the growing Stormtrooper program. For once Ren seemed to he politely quiet next to him, not interrupting him at all during his update. Hux was curious as to why, but he assumed that the other man was just in a mood and chose to ignore it. Instead he wrapped up and waited for Snoke’s response.

“Good, sounds like things are going according to plan,” Snoke replied with a wave of the hand. He turned to Kylo then, “Report?”

Hux turned to Ren, waiting for the usual vague force nonsense to fall out of Ren's mouth and be muffled by the vocoder. But Hux raised an eyebrow when he noticed something different happening.

Instead of delivering his report as per usual, Ren brought his hands up to his helmet and clicked something on the sides. Hux's eyes widened as he watched Ren pull the helmet up and off his head and shake out his hair lightly.

Much to Hux’s complete surprise, Ren’s face was young. The man’s features were unique in a way Hux hadn’t seen before, large prominent nose coupled with a pair of doe eyes and pink plush lips. Ren’s hair was wavy in a way that should be impossible after wearing a helmet for hours as he does, long lush hair resting against the sides of his face to hide the large pair of endearing ears that Hux had gotten a glimpse up. Ren took a moment to glance over at Hux, eyes searching him and expressive in a way Hux couldn’t describe before turning to his master and beginning to talk. Without the vocoder, Ren’s voice was unusually soft and almost gentle. The way that Ren’s lips moved as he spoke filled Hux with a desire he needed to suppress almost immediately. 

Hux took a deep breath as he started to flex his legs, doing his best to prevent blood from flowing to the place he knew it was rushing to. Hux had already made it most of the day without an unexpected boner occurring, and yet of course it was Ren’s unconventionally beautiful face that did it to him. 

Ren was supposed to be disgusting, his face should have been marred or even alien like. He wasn’t supposed to be attractive under the helmet! Hux already lost control every time Ren got too close, how was he supposed to keep himself together knowing those large lips hide under the horrendous mask?

Ren paused in his conversation with Snoke, which caught Hux’s attention as he remembered he was in a room with two creatures of the force and fantasizing about one of the two’s blowjob lips wasn’t exactly a good idea. Hux looked to Ren, who had turned to him with a pause. Hux was barely able to contain the whine when he saw Ren’s pink tongue come out and lick his lips so sensually it almost seemed intentional, before turning back and speaking again. 

Any hope that Hux had for not getting hard was thrown out the airlock. He was already half hard in his pants, the prominent bulge starting to push through the parting of his jacket in the front. Hux tried to control his breathing, keep himself calm enough so that if addressed he wouldn’t make things clear that something was wrong. He could feel the sweat running down his spine as he tried to pretend that he didn’t have a ten inch boner pushing up past his belly button in the front of his pants. When he felt a drop of pre starting to form at the tip, he did his absolute best to stifle a whimper in his throat. 

“Good,” Snoke finally replied, Hux coming back to reality and seeing that Ren had finished talking and Snoke was regarding both of them now. Swallowing his nerves and arousal, Hux straightened his back and stood ready for orders from Snoke. Thankfully for Hux, Snoke gave his orders first before dismissing him with a gesture of a hand. Hux nodded before quickly walking out of the room as casually as possible as one could with a massive hard-on stretching the front of his pants.

There was no way he was going to make it to his quarters, so Hux ended up settling on a public refresher. Hux was thankful that his override code allowed him to lock the room as he pulled up the top of his uniform shirt. The outline of his tip was obscene under his undershirt, his erection pushing a few inches over the band of his jodhpurs. Part of his undershirt was stained, no doubt from the pre that was building up during the meeting. An unfortunate side effect of the compression shorts were the pressure it put on him when he did get hard, only ever seemed to amplify everything. Hux sighed with relief as he unbuttoned the first button of his jodhpurs, and then the next. Pulling up his shirt and pushing down his pants with the compression shorts, he puffed a sigh of relief having the trapped heat escape. 

_Fuck Kylo Ren,_ Hux thought as he ran his fingers over the leaky head of his cock. How dare that frustrating man be so unbearably attractive under his black robes. He already had the build that Hux envied and lusted over, how dare he also have features that made Hux’s knees weak. How dare he have such plush soft looking lips. How dare he look so young and attractive. 

Hux’s hand let his jodhpurs pool at his knees as he placed both hands over his cock and started to stroke. He had long ago adapted to using both hands to get himself off, one hand had started to feel like it wasn’t enough after he hit nine inches. One hand focused on stroking and twisting the head of his engorged cock, the other on working the thick shaft. Hux regretted not taking out his lube in his haste, having taken up carrying a bottle of the stuff around with him because his visits to supply closets and public refreshers had clearly become a norm for him. He was already so close though, wet at the tip and his hands were working the slick down his shaft. 

Kylo’s plump lips were at the forefront of his mind. Fucking blowjob lips, that’s what they were. Completely unfair, how dare Ren be so absolutely perfect and be so frustrating at the same time. Hux was powerless against his fantasies though, overriding his annoyance with Ren and instead supplying arousing images of Ren’s wet lips taking the entire girth of Hux’s fat cock. Hux knew it wasn’t possible, there was no way anyone could take him now that his cock was as wide as a fist. But his fantasy didn’t know better, Hux fantasizing about Ren’s throat bulging as he tried to take the entire cock down his throat.

Hux came at that, imagining the obscene bulge and shifting of Ren’s throat as he swallowed him down. Hux did his best to catch his cum, but he quickly overflowed his palm and leaked onto the ground as he gasped into his arm. It was a hard orgasm, leaving him feel a bit dazed and lightheaded. Hux’s mind kept replaying the idea of Ren’s stretched lips on him even after he came, making his softening cock twitch with interest. 

Once Hux caught his breath and the dizziness stopped, he leaned forward to grab his pants and walked to the sink to clean himself up. He even took the time to clean up the floor and make sure there was no evidence left after his shameful act. Hux got himself packed up in his pants again, cock still slightly swollen after his orgasm and sensitive. Made pulling the compression shorts over them slightly painful, but he had to deal. Once he was presentable and looked like a general again, he unlocked the door and left to return to the bridge.

\---

It had been a week and a half since Hux had first seen Ren’s face, and it’s been a week and a half since Hux had been doing everything in his power to avoid Kylo Ren. Which was particularly hard when the two men worked with each other. Regardless, Hux did his best to avoid the other commander. That notion was harder said than done, especially when it seemed that Ren was hellbent on being around Hux at all waking moments.

“General,” Hux heard behind his head, as he was very pointedly looking _away_ from Ren to ignore him. “Could you go further in detail about the recent trooper reports?”

“Ren,” Hux growled, turning around to face the frustratingly beautiful man. “We already went through all the data I’ve received from Captain Phasma, why don’t you go question the Captain herself if you have more questions?”

“But I’m speaking to you, General,” Ren replied. That was probably the worst part of all of this, Ren was specifically going to him to bother him. Any reason Ren seemed to find, he was on the bridge to be annoying. “Or are you busy right now?” Ren asked, Hux could hear the smirk through the vocoder.

“I’m always busy,” Hux growled out, “Why don’t you go and do your Force business, since you’re always so busy with that where you can’t fill out basic expense reports.”

Hux could hear Ren bark a laugh, which made his face flush with anger. “I guess you are the _bigger_ man between us in that regard, huh?” Hux felt his body stiffen in shock.

Hux did his best to control his expression, but his face felt so hot. Hux couldn’t tell if Ren purposely said that to mean something or was just a normal snide comment. He didn’t want to know. “Yes, well,” Hux stammered, “Fill out your reports, talk to the Captain for further questions.”

That wasn’t the first time Ren had said something suggestive on the bridge in the last few weeks. One particularly bad one was telling Hux to “be careful to not let his men choke on his aspirations,” which Hux had to make a quick retreat off the bridge after hearing. Hux could already feel heat pooling somewhere that he didn’t want it to, but he had to stay strong. 

“Is it hot in here, General?” Ren asked, taking a step closer. “You seem to be sweating.”

Hux felt his pulse quicken, “A bit, wouldn’t you agree?” Hux answered trying to remain casual as possible. Really he was biting his cheek because he could already feel himself hardening in his pants again. Ridiculous, just because of a cheeky comment and how close Ren was? Well, he was also thinking about those lips forming around words as he spoke. And wrapping around his cock. Hux really needed to stop thinking about all this while on the bridge.

Ren was quiet for a moment, just staring at Hux on the bridge. Hux was holding himself stiffly, feeling his cock give a throb from the close contact with the other man. He tried to not make a noise, not give anything away. 

Hux’s plan to stay quiet failed when he felt Ren’s gloved hand suddenly on his forehead. He let out a quiet noise of surprise, feeling Ren drag his fingers across his forehead and fixed a strand that had apparently come loose. Ren said nothing as he did the act, just fixing his hair and retracted his hand once he finished, standing directly in front of Hux and quiet.

Hux was so shocked he didn’t know how to react. His eyes quickly darted around to see if anyone was staring at the two, and thankfully saw everyone staring at their computers. Hux’s eyes returned to staring at Ren’s emotionless masked face in silence.

Hux didn’t even bother making an excuse this time, he just bolted around Ren and off the bridge. His cock was throbbing so hard, the spots where Ren touched tingling. Hux quickly located a supply closet and locked the door behind him, cursing at himself for being so weak. So utterly weak. Can’t even handle simple interactions with another man now, he was such a slave to his own cock he couldn’t help stroking himself after Ren so much as touched him. So weak.

Hux had just gotten his shirt up to expose the tip of his cock when he heard someone at the supply closet door. His heart sunk, hearing someone try the entrance pad just outside the room. He heard the faint beep of rejection and sighed, thankful of his rank in that moment that no one could override him. Hux let out a sigh, waiting with his shirt tucked under his chin for the person to go away. 

Hux almost had a heart attack when the door opened up behind him. He jumped forward, hands reflexively flying to cover what was exposed of his cock. He looked over his shoulder to see Ren standing in the doorway, taking a step in and closing the door behind him.

“Get out Ren!” Hux growled over his shoulder, trying to push his shirt back down to cover himself.

“I see you’re getting your urgent work done in here,” Ren made a snide comment, stepping behind Hux who was frantically trying to cover himself.

“Fuck off,” Hux growled, his face felt so hot with a strange mixture of arousal, embarrassment, and frustration.

“Oh but General,” Ren started, Hux hearing the quiet release of air that Ren’s helmet made when disengaging. Hux looked over his shoulder just as the helmet was removed and Ren’s ridiculously lush hair was falling into place. “I believe I could be of assistance,” Ren said in his softer unaltered voice.

Ren’s offer and his voice went right to Hux’s cock, which frustratingly gave some pre in response. It made a spot on his shirt that he was still trying to cover himself with. “Assistance for what? Get the fuck out,” Hux shouted over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what Ren was getting at but this was embarrassing enough.

“Hux,” Ren started, Hux startled when he felt Ren’s huge hands grab his shoulders. Hux was so surprised that he went willingly when the other man guided him to turn around and face him. “I can help you,” Ren insisted, his expressive eyes darting down to Hux’s more than obvious bulge in his jodhpurs. The obscene outline of his cock and balls must be so apparent to Ren while standing this close, especially as the swell lead up to the top of his pants and to the leaking head of his cock that was continuing to leave spots on his shirt. “Hux,” Ren whispered gently before Ren did the unexpected and dropped to his knees in front of Hux, leaving the ginger man speechless. “Let me see, I want to see you.”

Hux’s heart was beating so fast, a groan escaping his throat when Ren rested his hands gently on his hips. It was more than obvious what the force user wanted. “I-I can’t, I…” Hux tried to mumble out, his hands at a loss as to what to do and were just held near Ren’s hands. Tempted to push the other man off, run out that door and flee to his quarters and pretend none of this happened. But his body couldn’t deny how irresistible Ren looked right now. On his knees, eyes raking over Hux’s form with a sense of wonder and amazement at the bulge that tented the front of his pants. His obscenely puffy lips sucked between his teeth, eyes glancing up to meet Hux’s. A silent plea.

“Fuck,” Hux whimpered as his hands instead went to his under shirt. He was leaking so much, his shirt was getting soaked. But he slowly peeled the first layer of protection from his body and revealed the swollen leaking head of his cock, sticking out of the band of his jodhpurs and pressed against his body. The tip reached a good inch above his belly button, it was so embarrassing. 

Ren didn’t seem put off by his size though. If anything, he looked impressed. Awestruck, his bottom lip popping out of his mouth as he reached a hand to gingerly touched Hux. “You’re bigger than I expected,” Ren uttered in amazement, fingers not yet touching Hux’s skin but seemed to be comparing the fat head to his fingers for a size comparison. 

“I would expect so,” Hux muttered bitterly. Of course he was bigger than Ren expected, he was bigger than any human ever should be. 

“Remove the pants, I need to see you,” Ren demanded of Hux, sitting back to watch Hux with interest.

Hux normally would challenge the request, but right now his cock was throbbing and the main focus of the last few weeks of masturbation sessions was sitting there waiting for him to obey. Hux’s fingers quickly went to working on the tight buttons of his pants, the buttons almost felt like the thread was starting to give way like the buttons had weeks ago. He was thankful they held for this, quickly unbuttoning and pushing down the jodhpurs and revealing the pair of compression shorts he wore. 

Ren perked up with interest, “What are those?”

“C-Compression shorts,” Hux mumbled embarrassed. “Holds everything in place, hides the size…”

“You mean you’re even bigger under those?” Ren said with a wide smirk. 

Hux’s face flushed even more, he turned his head away as he started to push the shorts and underwear down in one push. He was fully exposed then, cock hard and falling forward slightly with the pressure removed from the base. Hux’s hand flew to grab it and stroked his heavy shaft gently as he tried to look anywhere except for Ren’s face. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see the look of disgust. Ren had to be disturbed by just how huge he was, he wasn’t ready for that level of rejection.

Ren let out a soft gasp, Hux closed his eyes in fear. But Hux couldn’t help the gasp and then following moan as he felt Ren’s leather covered fingers reach up to gingerly stroke the bottom of the shaft. Hux whimpered as he opened his eyes and saw the grin plastered on his Ren’s, getting closer on his knees and other hand joining the first. 

“You’re massive,” Ren uttered as he leaned forward to get a different angle on the shaft. Before shifting to the other side, as if trying to get a full 360 view of the thing.

“No shit,” Hux growled, but the annoyance was taken from him as the other man pushed his own fingers off him and took the shaft in hand fully to hold it.

“You’re huge,” Ren continued, holding his hand to the base of it where it was widest and balled his hand into a fist. “You’re wider than my fist, Hux. This is amazing.” Hux wanted to protest, but the mixture of embarrassment by Ren’s size comparison and the touch was overwhelming. He hadn’t been touched by anyone in months, aside from occasionally being brushed on the bridge. He was so touchstarved that it hurt. “Why did you keep yourself hidden from me for so long?” Ren asked as he leaned forward and started to breath hot puffs of air on Hux’s sensitive cock, “How much time have we wasted?”

“I-I didn’t,” Hux tried to answered but instead let out a loud moan as Ren dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. Hux was gasping as the other man made it to the tip, licking the pre that formed there and then moved his head back down to the base of his cock. Kylo started at the base of his cock and dragged his tongue along the entire length before getting to the head and sucking gently on the engorged tip. He gently dragged his lips against the swollen head, eyes glancing up at Hux as if looking for approval.

Hux was left gasping for air at the simple act. His hands found a home by digging into Kylo’s hair and trying to push the man’s head closer. Hux’s knees felt weak, he was actually concerned they would give out from the simple touch of Kylo’s mouth on him. Hux let out a loud moan as he saw Ren’s ridiculously plump lips part to take the head again. Only he didn’t stop at the head, Ren sat up more on his knees and started to take more of Hux’s giant cock into his mouth.

That left Hux shaking, seeing exactly what he had been imagining for weeks. Hux wasn’t exactly sure how Ren was taking a fist sized girth into his mouth like an expert, but he was in awe as Ren ran his tongue against the heated flesh. Hux’s knees were practically giving up and his hips were twitching. He knew he couldn’t thrust into Kylo’s mouth, as he very well could choke the man doing that, but his body begged for him to move and he was helplessly lost to the pleasure. 

It was when Kylo was about half way down Hux’s cock that the ginger man gave an involuntary thrust and Ren choked around him. Hux’s face heat up when he realized what he had done, Ren’s fingers digging into Hux’s hips as he pulled off and started to cough into his arm violently.

Hux tried to apologize, “Shit, I’m sorry I-”

“It’s fine,” Ren coughed, wiping his mouth and smirking up at the other man, eyes watering. “I knew I’d choke, hard not to when your cock is so fucking big.”

Hux felt himself get hot all the way up to the tips of his ears. Ren raised an eyebrow when Hux’s cock also twitched with interest. “Your face is as red as your hair,” Ren pointed out, coughing again into his arm before leaning forward and grabbing Hux’s hips in a tight grip. “With a cock this big, how did you even manage to hide this from everyone on the bridge? I’ve seen all the times you’ve gotten hard out there, I wonder who else has.”

Hux couldn’t help how embarrassed that made him, since just that thought had been giving him a mix of anxiety and arousal every time he thought about it. Ren seemed to continue, especially as Hux’s cock seemed to get harder with his words. “No wonder you had to stand with your legs so far apart, you look ridiculous but with your balls like this,” Kylo emphasised by gripping Hux’s swollen sack in his hand. 

Which actually caused Kylo to pause, adjusting his grip to let the balls rest in his hand. He smirked after a few seconds, Hux looking at him confused. “They fill up my hand completely,” he smiled. “Overflowing a little even. No wonder you have to wear those shorts to hide all this. So disgustingly large,” Ren emphasised that by gripping his balls just on the edge of too tight, making Hux moan and arch his back.

“You’re not allowed to cum until you’re in my mouth, got it?” Ren growled out, getting back in position and mouthing gently at the engorged tip. Kylo waited no more than a moment before he lapped at Hux’s tip with his pink tongue and took him back in. Hux whimpered when he felt Ren’s gloved fingers dig into his hips to hold him in place this time. Hux’s fingers returned to Kylo’s hair though, but made no move to try controlling his pace.

There was no way Kylo was taking his entire cock, both of them knew that. But it didn’t stop Ren from trying. One of Ren’s hands let go of Hux’s hip and instead went to stroking the part of the giant cock that couldn’t fit into his mouth. Ren seemed blissed out, eyes closed and moaning around the cock filling his mouth. 

Hux was lasting longer than he had ever expected, but soon he found himself teetering close to his peak. It was hard not to cum immediately when the wet heat wrapped around his cock so perfectly. “I-I’m going to cum,” Hux managed to whimper out, his hips trying to twitch in Ren’s firm grip again. He tried to pace his breathing, expecting Ren to pull off and finish the job.

But apparently Ren was staying true to his word, looking up to meet Hux’s gaze before taking as much of the other man as he could and dropping his gloved hand to massage the swollen sack that hung between his thighs. 

Hux couldn’t hold back, finally cumming into Ren’s mouth. Ren choked on him immediately, unable to take the entire release and pulled off to gasp and cough. Hux finished cumming and spilled on the floor in front of them as Ren tried to catch his breath and cough. Hux was left gasping as his knees finally gave out and he fell back on his ass to pant and breath. 

“Fuck,” Ren managed to gasp, before his hands went to his own crotch and stroked the outline of his prominent bulge. Hux could see from a wet spot on his black pants. Ren apparently came along with him, untouched. Hux wanted to say something in response, but needed the time to breath. 

Once things calmed down between the two, Hux looked down to his still slightly engorged cock and sighed. It took forever for him to soften completely, but he started the work of pulling his shorts and underwear back up. But Ren stopped him.

“Wait,” Ren commanded, before moving closer to Hux to examine his soft cock. Ren was surprisingly gentle as he reached to gingerly touch the tip as he examined him. Hux hissed at the overstimulation and Ren smiled before laughing to himself. “How big are you soft, do you know?”

Hux sighed, embarrassed by the fact that he _did_ know. “Eight inches soft,” he replied with a frown.

“You’re as big as me hard then,” Ren smirked at him. 

“Damn, you’re big,” Hux replied with wide eyes, looking at Ren. 

“Not as big as you, what are you, ten inches?” Ren asked curiously, eyes never leaving Hux’s groin area. Even as Hux tried to awkwardly cover himself with his hand (and was mostly unsuccessful). 

“Eleven,” Hux corrected, again embarrassed that he knew. 

That made Ren’s eyes widen, “You’re _eleven_ inches?” Ren asked. When Hux only answered with a nod, Kylo continued. “I thought you were only ten, I’m going to have to get a bigger toy.”

That made Hux pause, looking at Ren confused. “First of all,” Hux started, “How did you even know about...this,” he asked while pointing to his groin. “Second of all, what do you mean a bigger toy?”

Ren smiled sheepishly, looking away. “Let’s not worry about that-” Ren tried to say, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Hux. It was a lot less intimidating while his giant soft cock resting on his lap, but it worked. “I may have checked some medical records after I found out you went to medbay…I also overhear your thoughts sometimes.” Ren seemed to see the anger building up behind Hux’s eyes, so he tried to quickly change the topic, “I heard the one about how you didn’t think anyone would be able to take you again. I’m going to prove you wrong.”

Hux opened his mouth as he was about to start yelling Ren, but paused hearing that last statement. He closed his mouth and instead thought about what Ren said. “There’s no way you could take me,” Hux eventually replied. “You saw me, I’m as thick as your fist. It’s impossible.”

“I’ve already started my training,” Ren said with a smile. “And once I finish it, I’m going to be the _only_ person who can take you. You’ll be mine, Hux. All. Mine.”

Hux couldn’t stop his face from getting red with Ren’s promise. He frowned when he felt his cock twitch with interest. “I don’t want to get hard again,” Hux growled at him. “Get up, we can talk more about this in my quarters.”

Ren smiled as he got up, helping Hux up as he did. Much to Hux’s protests, Ren took on the job of getting Hux back into his underwear, shorts, and then pulling the jodhpurs back up on him. Hux growled the entire time, complaining he was doing it all wrong, but didn’t stop him. After the room was cleaned up, they opened the door to the supply closet and left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic actually has a theme song. [Monster Dong](https://youtu.be/U3c3ZfEm0kk) by Hellorbs. I highly recommend listening with headphones lmao
> 
> Fun fact, I was in the library at my college and accidentally started playing this song at max volume. I THANKFULLY turned it off before the first lyric played. 
> 
> Come join me on tumblr! I'm constantly blabbing about future fanfics on there and am always open to suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale is here everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long. Between school and the holiday work, I was busy for a long time. Hope this chapter makes up for it!

General Hux considered himself to be a proud man.

Hux was the leader of one of the most powerful armies the galaxy has ever seen. He had climbed his way from the bottom of the ranks, held his own against one of the last Force users in existence, and commanded respect from the rest of the galaxy.

With all that considered, Hux wondered how in the world his life had come to this: standing on the bridge, sweating under his collar and face flushed, sporting a massive erection in his pants that was just _barely_ hidden by his jacket. If anyone had looked at his crotch at just the right angle, they could see the bulge pushing between the bottom of his top, on display. 

How had his life turned to this?

Oh right, he made a simple mistake that changed everything.

One that became worse when he allowed himself to get roped into a deal with Kylo Ren.

\---

_“What do you mean you're wearing a plug right now?” Hux questioned back in his private quarters. Ren had followed him there after their encounter in the supply closet._

_“I told you, I’ve already started my training,” Ren said with a smirk, stripping himself out of his soiled undergarments. “I was serious about taking you.”_

_“Of course you were,” Hux grumbled to himself. He knew he shouldn't complain, as the object of his desires not only liked his giant cock but actually wanted to take it. Yet he couldn't get over just how much of a Ren thing this was._

_“Don't sound so upset about this,” Ren said as he approached Hux completely naked. Hux couldn't help but huff, seeing just how built Kylo was under all those robes. Because of course he not only had a gorgeous face, but he had an eight-pack and thighs to die for. “I know you want this too.”_

_“Do I?” Hux questioned, trying to avoid looking at Ren’s nude body too much. He didn't want to get hard again, always so excitable now._

_“Do you?” Kylo paused, staring at the general's face. “I will leave right now if this actually isn't something you want. But if you are interested, I'd love to help get your libido under control. Deal?”_

_Hux scowled. He hated this, he hated what he knew his answer was going to be. In the back of his head, he knew what kind of mistake he was making. Agreeing to more activities with Kylo Ren was arguably similar to handing himself over to the Resistance. It could compromise everything he's building in the Order and creating an unprofessional relationship with a top commander. And yet, wasn't he already damaging his work with his stupid, out-of-control libido? If Ren really had a plan to get it under control, Hux may have to take the chance._

_“Fine,” Hux huffed. Before he could continue his response, Ren was already dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Hux's jodhpurs. But he knew he should stop him, confirm first how this was supposed to fix his libido, but he felt himself hardening and really, they could talk later…_

\---

Ren’s plan, as it turned out, was simply Ren taking control of Hux's orgasms. Hux was only allowed to cum either by Ren’s touch or his command. He was no longer allowed to abandon his post every time he got hard, he had to wait for Ren himself to show up and take care of him. Or not, depending on how Ren was feeling. 

Hux had never expected himself to get into such a situation. He was never necessarily a dominant partner in bed, but he's never let a sexual partner have this much control over him. He was skeptical at first, whether or not this plan would actually work for him. 

However, the results-slow as they may be- showed it was working.

Yes he was still having nocturnal emissions, he didn't have control over that. But switching to cold showers in the morning helped fix the morning wanks. Actually, Hux found himself taking several cold showers a day. Knowing he wouldn't be getting an orgasm relief every time he got hard seemed to be tricking his body into being a little less active. 

Granted it could also be contributed to the fact that the supplement had most likely completely washed out of his system by now.

Regardless, things seemed to be working. Not without its own drawbacks. Namely the fact that now every time Hux sees Kylo on the bridge or in a hallway, he was popping a boner. No doubt a result of conditioning. Hux never knew peace on the bridge now, because even if Ren knew he was hard, he often chose to ignore it and leave.

It was frustrating. Yet, Hux couldn't find it in himself to complain about it.

Today was slightly different. Ren wasn't on the Finalizer, he was on a week long mission. Hux wasn't sure what he was going to do while Ren was gone, it was the first time since they started this terrible (wonderful) arrangement that they would be apart that long. Ren assured him that the rules still applied, Hux could only cum on Ren’s command. It was only the first day after Ren’s departure, Hux was already dying.

Thankfully for Hux right now, none of his subordinates have approached him since his boner decided to pop. Hux simply tried to flex his legs as subtly as possible and think of unarousing things.

It wasn't working.

Hux perked up when he got a message on his datapad. He pulled it out, sighing with some relief when he read the message.

_In ten minutes, video comm me. Private quarters, be stripped already. I expect you to be ready._

Bless the Maker.

Hux immediately called Mitaka over and handed over the bridge. He vaguely made up an excuse that he needed to have a meeting with a commander on another ship. It wasn't necessarily a lie.

Hux was ready in his quarters in less than seven minutes. But he knew Ren was very punctual regarding Hux’s orgasms. Because Ren is never punctual about anything else _except_ for Hux’s damn cock.

Hux waited the last few minutes out, which was almost torture. But once it was up, he did as he was told and comm’d Ren.

It took awhile for Ren to pick up, which Hux assumed he was doing on purpose. But when he did, Hux felt his mouth go dry.

There was Kylo, spread out on the cot of a starship, completely naked with three fingers already shoved into his wet pink hole. His face was flush as he worked, seemingly unaffected by the fact that Hux had joined him, small deep moans coming from his throat. 

“H-Hux,” Kylo managed to get out, groaning as he started to work a fourth finger in. “Good to see that you're ready.” As Kylo had previously discussed before his departure, Hux was to be ready before video comms. Naked, cock hard, datapad set up so that Kylo could see all of Hux. Hux made sure to have the datapad stationed where it focused on his cock and torso, Kylo particularly liked his nipples he had found out. Hux always liked those played with. 

But in addition to this, Kylo demanded he always have the special toy Kylo bought for him within reach. It was a cock ring, specially made to fit Hux's girth. When Kylo initially measured Hux for it, the ginger had put it up to the fact Kylo was obsessed with his size. But when he was gifted the pink cock ring (with a matching collar and bell), Hux was speechless.

Hux at least refused to wear the collar. Ren seemed to accept that, though requested Hux's consideration of the accessory for special occasions. Hux agreed to the possibility. 

Either way, Hux’s giant eleven-inch hard cock was on clear display for Kylo on his end of the video feed. The cock ring was placed by his hips so that Kylo could see he followed directions. 

“You look eager there, General,” Kylo hummed, Kylo's feed focused on his hips and exposed ass as he spread his fingers inside of himself. “Well done, I'm sure you've been a good boy and haven't cum since we last spoke?”

“I haven't, sir” Hux managed out, keeping his hands tangled up in the sheets. Hux had discovered that he had quite a praise kink, as well as a love for humiliation. Kylo always made good use of these facts. 

“Oh Hux, your cock looks so hard and red. How long have you been hard? Since my comm, or before that?”

“B-before,” Hux managed, his cock leaking a bit at the attention. Hearing the ever-so-soft tone to Ren’s voice was such a turn on now, it was ridiculous.

“Ah, no wonder you're so flushed,” Kylo commented. “Since you’ve been so good since the last time we spoke, I wanted to give you a treat,” Kylo said as he lifted his free hand. As always, he showed off using the force and pulled something to his hand. That something was a massive dildo, the base of which was darker blue and faded out to a lighter shade as it went to the tip. There was a gold dust affect to it that made it almost look like it had stars.

“I wanted to alert you that I’m moving up to a nine inch dildo today,” Ren said with a smirk, moaning at the loss as he pulled his fingers out of his ass. Hux’s mouth still felt dry as he watched Kylo grab the lube and liberally coat the dildo in his hands. “This beauty is even bigger than my own dick, but still no match compared to you. So unfortunate I can’t take you yet,” Kylo lamented as he positioned himself for a better show for Hux. Curling himself in such just a way to show off his ass as he positioned the silicone cock to his entrance. 

Hux couldn’t hold back the gasp as he watched Kylo push the tip of the dildo in. He spread so perfectly for the cock, Hux couldn’t help but start fantasizing about what this would feel like between them. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up too much, but he truly wanted to believe that Kylo was going to be able to ride his cock soon. Hux bit his lip as he watched Ren slowly push more of the dildo into himself, unable to help the whine that escaped his throat. 

“Fuck,” Kylo paused, adjusting to the size that was inside of him now. “I feel so full, I can’t imagine what you’ll feel like.” After both of them took a moment to breathe, Kylo continued to inch more of the galaxy blue cock inside of himself. When he finished taking the full length inside, he let out a deep moan that made Hux leak more pre onto his soft belly. “Fuck, Hux. You’ll feel so good in me, I know it.”

“Put the ring on,” Kylo demanded as he adjusted to the size. Hux did as he was told and stretched the ring over himself and pulled it to his base. It felt so tight, he groaned loudly as he adjusted it into a more comfortable spot. Even though his body begged for him to continue touching his cock, he knew better and replaced his hands into the bedsheets. Tangling them up as he tried to contain himself, though he couldn’t help the minute twitches of his hips.

With that, Kylo slowly pulled the dildo out of himself before thrusting it back in. He began a leisurely pace, being careful of himself as to not hurt himself with the new size. Seeing and hearing Ren only made this situation all the more like torture, Hux was going insane with lust. He so badly wanted to be the toy Kylo was riding, he wanted to be the one Ren was forcing those noises out of himself. He wanted to so badly, and yet he knew he had to be patient. It was almost unfair; why couldn’t he have stayed at nine inches so Kylo could fuck him right now?

“So good,” Hux vaguely heard Kylo groan, his free hand coming up to start stroking his own hard cock. Hux watches as Kylo twisted his wrists on every upstroke, his pace with the dildo speeding up as Kylo chased his own orgasm. 

Hux bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when he heard Kylo’s deep moan. Ropes of cum streaked Kylo’s belly as his hands continued to milk himself through his orgasm. Hux couldn’t help the thrust his own hips in response, so badly wanting to join Kylo in his orgasm. 

Yet, Hux was left sweating, hard, and painfully aroused. He started to whimper for Kylo’s attention, so badly wanting to beg for permission to cum but knowing better by now to ask or demand it. Instead he had to watch Kylo slowly pull the rubber cock from his ass and set it aside, then clean his belly with a towel. Hux was convinced at this point that this was torture, all this wasn’t to get Ren prepared to take Hux’s disgustingly huge cock in his ass. It was actually some sort of revenge Ren had been plotting all along, torture Hux to death with lust until he finally dies of blue balls. The worst part is that it could probably happen at this point.

It was only once Kylo had finished cleaning himself that he gave Hux any attention again. First he adjusted the datapad so that it was facing his face. Which was flushed from the orgasm, a bit sweaty but still so damn gorgeous. His lips were swollen from biting, Hux wanted to kiss them. “Still haven’t touched yourself, so good for me.” Hux let out a whimper at the praise, his hips twitching seeking any sort of friction. “Carefully take off the ring, wait for further direction.”

Hux did as directed, he quickly and not so gently pulled the ring off his swollen cock. It was more difficult taking it off as his cock had only swelled and managed to appear even bigger. Ridiculous. “So big,” Kylo seemed to praise. “Leaking all over yourself, aren’t you, General? You may place one hand on your cock, just hold yourself for me to see.”

Hux obeyed, whining loudly as he gripped his cock in one hand. His hand looked dwarfed by the damn cock, there was a large gap between his fingers and his thumb when holding it. Completely ridiculous. “You may stroke yourself, slowly.” Hux nodded in agreement, slowly dragging his hand from the base of his cock to the top. It wasn’t fast enough, too slow but at least it was something. He whined as Kylo made a contented noise seeing him obey, so Hux continued. “Other hand on your balls, cup them for me to see.”

Hux wasn’t going to last long at all, but he obeyed. He could barely hold them in his hand, they had only gotten more swollen from the lack of masturbation. Huge in his palm, he tilted his wrist gently for a better view for Kylo. “Excellent, you’re going to fill me up nicely with those. Are they swollen, General? Do you want to cum?”

“Y-Yes, please,” Hux whimpered out, trying to gradually speed up his hand that was stroking himself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?” Kylo teased, always so cruel. 

“Please sir, may I cum?” Hux asked, doing his best to ask that while holding some dignity. It didn’t work.

“You may,” Kylo said with a smirk, watching intently for Hux to continue.

Hux sighed with relief, hand immediately speeding up on his cock. He kept his hands were they were, not wanting to go against orders for Kylo. But he massaged his swollen ball sack while he sped up his strokes. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, chasing his own orgasm. His lip was absolutely destroyed from how hard he was biting it, but he kept stroking himself.

When he finally went over the edge, it was the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. Stars danced in the corners of his eyes as he felt his hot cum streak over his belly. His whole body shook with the orgasm, it was the best feeling in the world. 

At least it was until everything went black.

\---

“Hux,” called a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes, hand going to his head as dizziness took over. Groaning loudly, Hux looked around at his surroundings.

Phasma was leaning over his face, her hands on his cheeks and patting him awake.

“Phasma?” Hux questioned, unsure why she was in his quarters.

“Seeing your giant dick was bad enough the first time,” she immediately complained seeing he was awake and alert, “But two times is too much.” Hux was speechless for a second, slowly easing himself up enough to try pulling a cover over his large soft cock. 

“Why are you here?” Hux asked, still confused on the events leading up to this. 

“I was in the middle of doing drills with the troops when your boyfriend comm’d me in a giant panic, told me you passed out and how I needed to check up on you.”

“He’s not my-”

“Whatever he is,-boyfriend, husband, fuckbuddy, mortal enemy-I don’t care Hux,” Phasma told him. “Either way, he demanded I check up and make sure he didn’t accidently kill you. Let him know you’re okay and tell him to never comm me for this again. Bye.” 

And with that Phasma left, leaving Hux dazed and confused still. He looked for his datapad, which had turned off after Ren apparently ended the call. Though he did see about twenty frantic messages from Ren. A bit surprising to see Ren panic over this, Hux thought he had warned him it could still happen. Regardless though, Hux did as he was asked and messaged Kylo that he was okay.

Hux looked to his nightstand and saw a full glass of water sitting there that hadn’t been there before. 

Phasma could act cruel, but Hux knew she was always going to be a mother hen to him.

\------------

Things almost appeared to be returning to normal now.

Or at least as normal as they could get considering the small alterations Hux had to make to his life. Regardless though, Hux wasn’t experiencing erections nearly as often as he had weeks ago. He and Ren had managed to create some sort of rapport (Hux still wasn’t sure what to call it) that didn’t interfere with their working relationship. If anything Ren seemed more willing to work with Hux than he had before. It had its benefits.

It also had its drawbacks. For example, there was currently an invisible hand massaging his balls.

“Ren,” Hux couldn’t help the growl in his voice. In the bedroom that would mean a punishment from Ren, but on the bridge it was fair game.

“How’s your evening going, General?” Kylo asked behind him, “Everything running smoothly?”

“Fine,” Hux replied, turning around to face the Force user. He glared hard at the masked face before leaning forward and whispering, “Not on the bridge, Ren.”

“But General,” Ren replied, moving closer and tightening the grip he had on Hux’s balls with the Force. “I’m here to let you know that I’ve completed my training.”

A sharp whine bubbled out of his throat before Hux could properly hush it, he glared at Ren. “What you do with the Force is none of my business,” Hux replied. “I would appreciate if you didn’t use it on me during working hours.”

Hux couldn’t help the whimper that escaped when he felt another invisible hand grip his dick. He was already half hard, but feeling the pressure on his shaft was making him completely stiff. “Not that sort of training,” Ren growled back, standing still while he abused his abilities on Hux’s body.

It took longer than it should have for things to click for Hux, but once they did he stiffened. 

“Mitaka,” Hux turned to the mousy man who had obviously been eyeing the two since Ren had gotten there. “Take the bridge, Ren and I have some business to discuss.”

Mitaka nodded at the two, Hux could only hope that the Lieutenant wasn’t aware of what they were doing. Hux’s flushed face and the outline of his cock through his pants were pretty damning evidence against him. Yet the other man never says anything, Hux was thankful of the Lieutenant. 

Ren didn’t hesitate dragging Hux off the bridge, never loosening the grip he had on Hux’s dick. “I won’t last if you don’t let go,” Hux warned. His plea was ignored, Ren instead pulled him onto the lift. After a few more moments of silence, Hux continued. “When did you complete it?”

“Last night,” Ren answered. “Was able to handle the foot-long, I’m sure I can survive you now.”

Hux had seen the foot-long dildo; it was truly a scary thing. It was longer than Hux was, though noticeably not as thick. Hux wanted to ask if Ren was ready for that, but the lift doors opened and they departed down towards Hux’s private quarters. 

As soon as they were in, Hux’s demeanor changed almost on command. Hux was never one to give up control so easily, especially to a man like Kylo Ren. But in the bedroom, Hux knew giving up control meant good things. Very good things, such as being able to shove his monster cock into someone.

Ren finally dropped the Force grip he had on Hux’s balls. “Now,” Ren started as he removed his helmet, his soft voice always making the general’s knees weak. “Strip and lay yourself down on the bed.”

Hux more than eagerly did as commanded, stripping himself of his clothes and neatly folding them before laying himself out. His cock laid against his belly, hard and ready for Ren to do as he promised to do. Hux watched Ren as he stripped himself of his clothing and left it in a pile on the ground. Once he was nude, Ren approached Hux on the bed, but instead turned to the bedside counter and grabbed the pink cock ring that Hux kept there (he never knew when Ren would pay his quarters a visit after all). Kylo held the ring up an examined it in the dim light of Hux’s quarters.

“Hope you’re ready to hold yourself,” Ren warned as he set the ring back down, “I want you to fill me, so no ring this time.” Hux let out a whimper at that statement. Hux had been working on his endurance, sure, but he also hadn’t fucked an ass in years, let alone with his nearly foot-long cock. 

“R-Ren,” Hux tried to protest, but stopped when Ren propped his leg up on the bed and reached behind himself. Ren let out a moan as he pulled the plug he was wearing out and set it on the counter next to Hux’s ring. The plug was huge, purple and black in color swirled together like watercolor on canvas.

“You’ll be fine,” Ren reassured him as he summoned lube to his hand and started to warm some between his fingers. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

Hux nodded in agreement as Ren reached behind himself and started to spread himself open. He didn’t even bother to give Hux a clear view, instead he just stood there and watched Hux wither on the bed. 

Ren only took a short amount of time opening himself up more before he was mounting Hux on the bed, thighs straddling Hux’s hips as he got into position, “Shouldn’t you-”

“I’m ready for you, General,” Ren hushed Hux with a clean fingers to his lips. “I’ve wanted you since I read that damn medical report. I’ve been stretching myself for weeks to prepare myself, I _know_ I’m ready for you now. So just sit back, relax, and don’t you dare cum until I do.”

Hux wanted to protest more, but kept his mouth shut as he felt Ren grab his dick and start to align himself. Even Ren’s huge hands looked almost small compared to his massive cock. Hux’s mouth fell open when he felt the head of his cock rub against Ren’s wet entrance.

Both of them gasped when the head of Hux’s cock began to breach the other man. Ren was panting, clearly trying to relax himself enough to let more of Hux slip in, but Hux could feel how tight he was. It took everything in Hux’s power to not thrust up into the tight heat. But control was what they were working on together, and Hux wanted to prove himself.

They held themselves in place for what felt like forever, Hux just breaching Kylo’s tight entrance. Hux couldn’t help breaking a rule and reached up to stroke Ren’s thigh in a comforting gesture. Ren was biting his lip, panting heavily but looked down at Hux. Letting out a sigh, Ren seemed to relax just enough to let more of Hux slip in. They were barely a couple inches in before Ren had to pause again, bringing a hand up to his mouth and biting his fist. “I’ve dreamt of this,” Ren babbled as he held himself tight. “Nothing compares to the real thing.”

Ren was so warm and wet around him. Hux was panting heavily, hips twitching with a need to thrust into the tight heat. When Ren started to slide down again, Hux could barely contain himself. He could describe no better feeling than what he was experiencing right now, it had been so, _SO_ long since he last experienced this. And this was all amplified, by both the larger size and the sensitivity that had never went away. Whimpers and gasps escaped his dry mouth as he had to allow Kylo to take control and decide when to break again.

Another break never came though, Ren seemed determined to finally take the entirety that was Hux’s cock. Once Hux finally bottomed out, the moaned in unison at the feeling. Hux could see Ren’s body shaking as if he was overwhelmed by the sensation. Hux wasn’t much better, his body shook, wanting so badly to move. He almost felt on edge, the arousal pooling heavily in his gut. 

Kylo startled him when he spoke, a groan escaping his lips as he tossed his head back. “I feel like I’m being torn apart,” he growled, fingers digging into the skin of Hux’s chest where Kylo held him. “So full, _fuck._ ”

“Y-You’re so tight,” Hux managed to say before another moan escaped his throat as Ren began to slide off of him a bit.

“You’re right,” Ren groaned as he tilted his hips down and took Hux back in completely, making the ginger man choke. “You bet I’m tight,” Ren began a steady pace on Hux, managing to ramble as he thrusted. “I’m tight, barely taking you. But I am, Hux. I’m taking your fucking monster of a dick, like no one else can.”

Ren’s rambles erupted into a moaning fit as he managed to change the angle at which Hux was entering him and presumably started to hit his prostate. “I’m the only one now, no one else could even dream of taking this huge disgusting cock. No man nor woman could handle you, just me. You need me Hux, no one else can ever have you now.”

Hux was moaning loudly as he was being used by Kylo. His words, his insults, his possessive behavior were all pushing Hux too close to edge. Hux opened his mouth to warn Ren as much, but instead gasped as he felt a tightness form at the base of his cock. Instead he sputtered and whimpered, looking up to Ren in confusion. 

“Feels like your ring, right?” Ren smirked seeing the other man’s confusion. “Can’t have you accidently blow the best orgasm of my life, you can wait.” Hux looked at him as if about to protest, but he couldn’t really complain. Ren wasn’t wrong, he was about to blow what they had been working for. Kylo had the right to use the Force as a cock ring on him, if anything it helped solve a mutual problem. Hux instead closed his eyes and moaned, hips involuntarily thrusting up to meet Kylo’s thrust forward.

That made Kylo choke , his own hard cock bobbing and slapping Hux on the stomach. “Fuck, feels so good…” Ren adjusted himself on Hux’s cock again before he seemed to take a deep breath. “Hold on.”

Hux was about to ask what he meant, before Kylo started to set a punishing pace on his dick. He choked on a moan as he couldn’t help but start bucking up to meet every one of Kylo’s thrusts. Kylo was riding him hard and fast, Hux almost worried for his dick with how hard Ren was going. Hux placed his hands onto Ren’s thighs to try and keep the other man controlled, also so he had somewhere to dig his nails into with how good it felt. He felt just on edge, wanting to go over and experience probably the best orgasm of his life too. But the Force was holding him back, which made his heart race at being held at edge.

Ren had his eyes closed as he worked, lip stuck between his teeth as he moved his body in ways to get himself pleasure. He was covered in a thin coat of sweat, growls and whimpers escaping his throat any time he hit a particular good spot. Ren seemed to be close, he was panting hard as his chest heaved to get air. Hips stuttering unevenly in their pace as his cock drooled heavy precum onto Hux’s soft stomach. 

“Grab my cock,” Kylo finally ordered, eyes opening and looking down at Hux. Hux didn’t hesitate on that order, hand flying to where Kylo’s dick was leaking on his gut. After he managed to get a firm grip, he stroked it three times before Kylo came all over him. Kylo let out an animalistic howl before he thrusted down hard onto Hux’s cock.

The force ring was suddenly gone and Kylo’s body tightened on him hard enough to force the orgasm from him too. Hux’s moan didn’t even sound like his own, it sounded desperate and needy, finally pushed across the edge. He could see spots starting to black his vision, but he tried his best to fight passing out again on Ren. This orgasm was one to remember and he wasn’t going to wake up again to Ren patting his face. 

Once things calmed down, there was almost an awkward air to the room. Hux took forever to soften, as he has since he reached double digits in size, so Ren just held himself still on Hux’s body. Ren hadn’t said anything yet, so Hux was hesitant to talk. He was never sure when the dominant atmosphere ended between the two.

“Fuck,” Ren said finally, hand planting itself on his own stomach and holding it. “I feel like you actually filled me up, damn.”

Hux wanted to complain, say that was ridiculous and just part of some absurd fantasy. But sure enough when Kylo removed his hand, he had a very slight bump to his stomach that wasn’t there before. Hux swallowed awkwardly, his dick giving a faint twitch inside of Ren in response. It made them both groan.

 

Ren began to pull off after Hux’s cock seemed to mostly soften. Both hissed at the sensation and overstimulation, but Ren immediately reached for the plug that was on Hux’s nightstand and began to insert it back in. He could see his cum leaking down Ren’s thighs as he got the plug into position; Hux was honestly amazed at how much cum he produced.

Once Ren was done, he summed a towel from the refresher and began to clean both of them. Exhaustion seemed to claim them, Ren coming up to curl around the smaller frame of his general. He planted a kiss in Hux’s hair as he seemed to relax.

At these points, usually Hux was allowed to talk. “Was it worth every second of the wait?” Hux asked, eyes feeling heavy as he got warm against Ren’s body.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end folks! 
> 
> If you want to see more of these two idiots, fret not! I have a couple of one shots planned for this. Granted you might not see it for awhile but hey, let me know what you want to see in a one shot and I'll give it some consideration!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who stuck with this filthy fic, I am eternally grateful for the amount of people who enjoyed it. Definitely gave me confidence to continue writing my niche kinks for Kylux.
> 
> I'd like to thank [@anoonzee](https://anoonzee.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my man [@Kylocatastrophe](http://kylocatastrophe.tumblr.com) for helping beta this and giving an awesome summary.
> 
> Please kinkshame me at [@FurryGeneralHux](http://furrygeneralhux.tumblr.com/) OR if you kinkSAME please message me!


End file.
